


Ink and Scars and Metal and More Things

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Dimples and Freckles walk into a bar and Vitiligo asks them on a scuba diving date. [2]
Category: None - Fandom, Orginal Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairies, Familiars, Low Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Piercings, Polyamory, Tattoos, magick, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: This is a catalogue, oontz oontz oontz oontz~





	1. Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These goofballs are all artistically inclined cause duh.

  1. Ohx has a varying number of pets and familiars so the resulting themed tattoos keep increasing. They started the series of (all over their body) inking at the ripe old age of 13.
  2. They also pierced their nose with a ring on each side. The rings are both white gold. They have pierced their ears 6 times on one and 5 on the other. The ear piercings are all silver except for their extra one, which is bronze.
  3. The boys both have doubly pierced ears (2 diamond studs) and doubly pierced noses (2 crystal studs) and pierced nipples (only one of each of the guys' is pierced and issa blue bar).
  4. They (Ohx) also have their sun sign and their rising sign and their siblings' faces in a collage style sleeve that takes up both arms. 
  5. Raquel has his moms' names (Pru, Fence, Z'lano) on his neck in lime green and star fruit yellow and he one full sleeve of constellations and koi fish just because. That sleeve looks like a spray painted years old masterpiece. The constellations look like a purple white but they glow in the dark yet his koi fish are either a dark deep sea blue or a candy colored green and it has a sea of stars and flower petals. Raq has a bunch of koi fish and lotuses on his mural style sleeve. He has pierced the divot above his lip as well as his bellybutton. 
  6. Raoul has his dads' names on his chest (Dalian, Dayan, Dais Drizzy) in between his nipples. Rao has his birthstone and star sign and moon sign and Raquel's name on his arm in a constellation style sleeve, the main colors are cyan, magenta, and dandelion yellow.
  7. He and Raq got their ears double pierced together and soon after that he got his nose bridge pierced. He also plans to get a septum piercing real soon.
  8. He has a bunch of spider, insect, and scorpion tattoos hat are life size because he had and has plenty in his life.
  9. Kelse has planned to get her mom's birthday above the tattoo of her father's face as well as her own birthday above the one of her sister's face
  10. She will get those with Raq cause when he pierces his septum, he'll get flowers in each of the group member's three favorite colors.
  11. Kelse had beat him to it, in a way, because she makes sure to wear indigo + azure + turquoise colored piercings for Ohx, emerald + parakeet + teal colored hair ribbons for herself, raspberry + blackberry + primrose rings for Raquel, and rose gold + bronze + blue silver anklets for Raoul.
  12. Her mom eventually let her get her more and more tattoos and she then got two tiny violet red hearts under her left eye and two slightly smaller shooting stars on each side of the bridge of her nose. Her mom loves them, but she'd never tell Kelse.
  13. It turns out her mom has a tattoo of the date she bound Kelse's powers (Kel was about to turn 8) and the date she unbound her kid's powers (this was also close to Kel's birthday) on her hand.


	2. Kel's sister and her dad have stuff of their own (aka of Rialto & Ripa)

Her father has a barbel in his nose and in each of his eyebrows. Her sister has a lot of plants on her skin. The dad has spells inked on him for some resson we don't get to know. The sibling has a bridge piercing and a pierced bellybutton. The mama barely approves.


End file.
